Clow Tablets, A Journey Around The World
by Eternal Contradiction
Summary: Sakura has a vision which leads her on a trek around the world. She will meet old friends and find new romances. *chapter 4* Thieves In The Night & Sex Obsessed Animals S+S E+T
1. Tomoeda, Japan; Wild Dreams & Lucky Hank...

**_The Clow Tablets_**

_ Tomoeda, Japan_

In Tomoeda, Japan, a 19 year old girl sat at her window. To all outward appearances, Komonodo Sakura was looking out at her garden. If you got close enough, you could tell she was watching a scene far away, in her past.

Her emerald eyes misted over as the private little movie screen in her mind came to a halt.

She looked at the item in her hand that had triggered the onslaught of memories. It wasn't unusual for her to think of him. Not a day went by when she didn't.

"Syoaran," she whispered as she dropped the item. Silent tears fell down her delicately featured face. She put her head in her hands and wept. 

She wept for her childhood friendship drifting away, and for her adult-like feelings of love which would never become.

Kero flew down to his mistresses' feet and swooped up the card. He placed it on her bed so the paper wouldn't become damaged. As much as he disliked it's sender he realized this must be important to Sakura. She wouldn't want it ruined by her own tears.

Lying on her bed was a card from Syoaran. It had a cheery little hallmark greeting but the message itself was very impersonal.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

In Hong Kong Li Syoaran was searching his room, looking for his Christmas tradition. He didn't mean for it to become a tradition when he received it years ago. In his mind he was berating himself for the card he sent Sakura.

He had made it so impersonal, To Sakura, From Li Syoaran. Couldn't he have signed it love, or maybe put a nice message? Something like; how are the cards doing; say hi to kero for me; get over here and marry me so I can make...

His head snapped up. Where did that one come from? Unfortunately he was under his bed at the moment. No pain resulted from this thanks to his years of training. He finally found the object he was searching for. It was in a cedar filled chest filled with pictures and newspaper clippings of his time in Tomoeda. 

He looked at a picture of Sakura and himself. Her infectious smile had made him smirk slightly in the picture. A smile played on his lips as he deposited a tape in the VCR.

The tape was given to him the Christmas after he left for home. It had been a present from Tomoyo and Sakura. Every Christmas since, he had made a point of watching it. When he watched it wasn't only limited to the holidays but also when he was feeling melancholy. 

           On the TV screen Sakura and Tomoyo were sweetly smiling at him.

           "We just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas Li-kun, the best way we know how." Tomoyo said.

           "And to tell you not to forget us. We sure won't forget you." Sakura said with tears in her eyes. Tomoyo looked at her strangely then turned back to the camera.

           "Now our feature presentation."

           A little picture of Kero came up. "Hey gaki, don't forget to write." He then turned into his real form and roared. Sakura, in the background, made an announcement.

           "This has been a Daijouji production." Opening credits came on showing scenes from many of their easier battles.

           Then, in chronological order, the greatest card captors' conquests came on. The tape was a couple hours long. He would hate to see how time-consuming a tape with everything Tomoyo filmed would be.

@%%@%%@%%@%%@%%@%%@%%@%%@%%@%%@%%@%%@%%@%%@%%@%%

Sakura turned off her VCR. She had this sudden urge to see him in motion again. She looked out her window and noticed a shooting star. She quickly made a wish that would change her life forever.

"Please, bring him back to me."

           She soon fell asleep, only to be assailed by a vision. In her revelation was a man dressed in some sort of ceremonial robes. He looked old and wise. Also a bit wizened but that was besides the point.

           They were in some type of temple. Ancient hieroglyphics were on the walls and ceiling. The man started to talk to her in a crusty old voice.

"Sakura, there is an additional dilemma you must tackle. The clow tablets have fallen to earth tonight. You must journey around the world and assemble them before the apocalypse arrives." 

"Apocalypse?"

           "Yes Sakura, in order to beat your newest foe you must collect all eight tablets. The world and all it's people are counting on you." He started to fade away.

           "Wait! Who are you? How will I find the tablets?"

           "You'll see in your dreams."

           Sakura sat up in her bed. Sweat was dripping off of her face and trickling a cold path down her back. She shivered involuntarily as she made her way to the bathroom. She couldn't decide whether to tell Kero or not. The decision was made for her as a head popped out of a drawer. 

           "Hey Sakura, you had a vision, didn't you?"

           "How could you tell?"

           "Your aura. So what was it about?"

           "Something to do with the Clow tablets."

           "The Clow tablets! That means the apocalypse is near. It is a honor to be chosen for both the cards and the tablets."

           "How will I find them, Kero?"

           "They are hidden all around the globe. You must travel to get them. You most likely will see them in your dreams."

           Sakura yawned and went back to sleep. In her dream she saw a skyscraper and the street it was on. It showed her trying to get into a building with no success.

           When Sakura opened her eyes it was already light out. She looked at her clock. It was already lunch time. Good job Tomoyo and she had decided to take a year off before going to university. The end of the world couldn't have came at a better time.

           Maybe Tomoyo could accompany her on the trip. She was planning on doing a bit of traveling this year anyway.

           "Kero, do you think Tomoyo can come with us?"

           "I don't think it will matter if you bring any friends along with you." 

           "Great lets go talk to her now." She yanked Kero out the door with her. She ran into the kitchen and jerked open the fridge door.

"Hey, Kaijiu, can't you ever wake up on time?" 

Sakura figured the best way to respond to this was to ignore him. Older brothers could be so annoying yet over protective sometimes. Who was she kidding? He was annoying and overprotective all the time. 

"Why do you still carry that stuffed animal around? Aren't you a little to old for a teddy bear?"

"The difference between you and I, Touya is I have matured over the years while you have remained the same. I don't need a security blanket, or toy. Whereas you, my dear brother, still carry around your lucky handkerchief." She grabbed the sandwich out of his hand and took off with it.

"Thanks for lunch Touya, I'm in a hurry." With that she was out the front door heading for Tomoyo's house.

"You know Kero, I forgot all about asking my family if I can go. I hope they say yes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura was automatically let in to Tomoyo's mansion. Tomoyo opened the door for Sakura and they both went into the entertainment room.

"What is it Sakura? I know your dying to tell me something."

"I have to go on another quest. This time for the Clow tablets."

"Clow tablets?"

          Sakura filled her in on the two dreams she had the night before.

"Oh my God! Do you think I'll be able to go? I want to get it all on camera."

"Come on Sakura, it will be fun. You let me get it on camera and I'll pay for it."

"That's not fair to you. Do you think your mom will let you come?"

"Let's see… MOM!"

_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_

"My mom say's she wants to come too. She insists on paying all the expenses too." A dejected Tomoyo told her best friend.

"It's ok, that just means I'll have more of a chance of going myself. If my dad knows I have a chaperone he will probably jump at the chance for me to further my education."

"That's good, because my mom is on the phone asking right now. She thinks it's her own idea and wants to check with him before she asks you. Let's hope they can get be nice to each other long enough for her to mention it."

"You my friend are good, very good. How did you get her not only to think it was her idea, but excited enough to call up her enemy. I wish they would just get along."

"Sakura, your father wishes to speak to you." Sonomi spit out from the next room. The venom in her voice when she said father, rang in their ears. Sakura picked up the phone, to hear her father say some biting remark to Tomoyo's mom.

"Dad?" the sound of the phone being slammed down on her side assailed her ears. 

"So Sakura, Tomoyo's mother is planning a trip around the world for the three of you. Do you want to go? I trust Daidouji Sonomi, just don't tell her I said that."

"You mean I can go." 

"Why not?"

"Alright! Thank you dad!"

She hung up the phone after they said goodbye and turned to Tomoyo's mother, who had just came in the room.

"When are we going Daidouji-sama?"

"Why don't we go a week from today? We can get the Christmas rush out of the way. I have an idea, lets go to Tokyo first and decide from there."

So it was decided they would drive out to Tokyo two days after Christmas. As Sakura left, Tomoyo took her aside.

"I have the perfect ideas for new clothing. I'll give them to you for Christmas. A new coat, some beautiful dresses, and of course a battle suit or two…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Christmas came and went. Touya was still sulking over the fact she was going away. He was upset because she was leaving his little circle of protection, she hated to tell him his protection wasn't needed anymore; after all she had been trained by the best. He gave her some travel books for Christmas, money and a calling card; She was instructed to use all 10 hours of calls to tell him where she was at what moment.   She was tempted to leave it home, but decided he would probably come after her if she did. She was also given some luggage, more money, and many of Tomoyo's incredible creations. She was extremely thankful for the new luggage; Tomoyo's feelings would be hurt if she didn't bring all of her new clothes.

Sakura had been saving her money for years on a pipe dream. She dreamed she could go to Hong Kong to see Syoaran. This left her with about five thousand dollars American.  She knew it wasn't a lot of money.   Thank God her trip was already paid for.

She was all packed and ready to go, all she needed to do is stuff Kero in her over-packed carry-on.   The Clow Cards were in the book and tucked safely away among other books.   For once she was early, or was Tomoyo late?   Nervously she twisted the material in her new light pink travel suit.   Tomoyo had a tendency to add little cherry blossoms to some part of all the clothes.   It was Sakura's signature, she said calmly while stitching the one with a wolf cub under the cherry tree.   It was Sakura's favorite outfit, but it was embarrassing when people figured out the connection between the cub, and Li-kun.

A sedan pulled up and Sonomi's bodyguards got out of it and paroled the premises before letting the Daidouji's out of their sports car.   Sakura scowled at the guards and they frowned back at her.   Glaring she walked down the front steps, her foot caught on a branch and she tumbled down the last step.   Touya caught the back of her travel suit just before her nose crashed into the cement.   Any store bought clothes would have ripped with the amount of weight put on it; but Tomoyo doesn't make shoddy garments, only the best.

Touya grumbled a bit about how his little sister was already in trouble and she wasn't even out of the yard yet.   He mumbled about cars crashing and planes running out of fuel.   After he received his hug from Sakura he ran in to get some consolation from his best friend.

Sakura turned and hugged and kissed her dad goodbye.   With tears in his eyes he asked her to be careful.

"Watched out for strange men, kaijuii!"   Touya called from the door.   His hand closed around his lucky hanky as he dialed the number to Yukito's house. 

She got into the forest green sports car and headed on her way to Tokyo; with Kero in his place in her carry-on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer!  This is my second CCS story.   The first one is called _Shadow Man, The Dawn_.   I have two Gundam Wing stories too.   They are called:  _This Is Not My Day_; which is humourous with a bit of romance & _Must I Kill You?_ which is romance, action/adventure, with a bit of humour.   If you liked this then why not go read them.   Please and Thank you.


	2. Tokyo, Japan; Sticky Situations & Rogue ...

The Clow Tablets mike anderson Normal mike anderson 7 888 2001-10-11T17:35:00Z 2001-11-03T04:18:00Z 4 1487 8479 me 70 16 10412 9.3821 

The Clow Tablets

**__**

Tokyo, Japan 

            "So Sakura, where should we go to next?"   Tomoyo said as she flopped herself on to a bed in her hotel room.   She was sharing a three-bedroom suite with her mom and best friend.   They were in Tokyo for at least three days; or until Sakura had another vision to inform them on where to go next.

            "I don't know.   All I saw in my vision was a skyscraper.   One I couldn't get access to.   I may even have to use the Clow cards.   How do you think we'll keep your mom from finding out my secret?"

            "I'll take care of my mom, that will be a piece of cake.    She won't even realize we're looking for a specific building.   Where do you think this building is?    It could be right here in Tokyo, or anywhere else in the world for that matter."   Tomoyo's mom walked in, interrupting their private conversation.  

            "Tomoyo, Sakura, why don't you go shopping this afternoon.   You can get anything you may need for the trip, while I'm checking in on my toy company.

They headed out of their five star luxury hotel and walked downtown.   This place was huge.   Sakura couldn't see how she could find the right building, if the tablet even was in Tokyo.

Tomoyo leaned over to Sakura and whispered, "Sakura, is that Li-kun over there?   Does he ever look handsome!"    She pointed to a crowd of people walking on the opposite side of the street.

Sakura craned her neck as far as she could.    Squinting, she tried to find his familiar, green aura.

"Sakura…"  Tomoyo tried to warn.

She swung around only to come in contact with something solid.   She looked up to see the tall skyscraper from her dream.

"Tomoyo, it's the building!"

They looked at the maximum security at the front door.   There was no way they could get in.    Tomoyo yanked her video camera out of her purse and ran across the street.

She pointed her camera up at the top of the building.    When people started to notice her, she started in on her plan.

"Look everyone, that man's going to jump," she screeched.   Everyone was either distracted by trying to get out of the way, or looking up at this suicidal maniac.   They didn't notice Sakura sneak into the building or Tomoyo go in right after her.

Sakura bound up the stairs, taking them two at a time.   She finally reached the roof, only to find Tomoyo had already arrived. 

"How *puff* did you get up here *inhale* so fast?"

"Wow Sakura, you aren't even _that _out of breath.   That's a great achievement; this building has 42 floors.   I saw that in the elevator, which was much faster."

Sakura collapsed out of exhaustion, and embarrassment.  She lied on the roof top for a minute before getting up to look for the tablet.   Noticing when she tripped over it, one of the tiles was loose; she picked it up.   Underneath was an ancient slab of rock with hieroglyphics carved in an ancient language.

She tried to pick it up.   It seemed to be stuck to the roof.   This was worse than the time she roller bladed over gooey gum.   A tug of war game was the result, Sakura against the old piece of rock.   

Sakura finally won when a piece of the roof tore off.   She fell backwards, her back hit something solid, but she kept on plummeting.   Around her the glass of a shattered skylight sparkled like diamonds.

She realized she wasn't falling anymore; she looked up and saw the strained face of Tomoyo, holding on to her foot.   Looking down she saw the board meeting she had disturbed seconds before.   People were looking at her with horrified expressions on their faces.

Sakura knew she had to act fast, without using her powers and the cards.   She reached over and grabbed at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.   The first time she missed, Tomoyo didn't look like she could hold on any longer.   Sakura reached again, just as Tomoyo let go.   Her hand closed around the light.

She started to swing the chandelier back and forth so she could pick up enough momentum to jump back on the roof.   The screws connected to the ceiling started to pop out.   Sakura's added weight was to heavy for it to hold.   At the last second she picked up enough speed to safely jump next to Tomoyo.   The chandelier fell on to the people below.

(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)

"We're lost," Sakura mumbled.

"We are not lost.   I know exactly where we are."

"Sure you do; that's why we've been going around in circles for the last half and hour!"

"The hotel should be right there."   Tomoyo pointed to a building that did look familiar but wasn't the hotel.

"That's the building where I found the tablet."

"You're right, look they're fixing the skylight."   A large piece of glass fell off the roof and onto the street.

"Shield,"  Sakura called.

The glass fell harmlessly on the sidewalk where no one was.  It sprayed millions of little shard in every direction.   The shield protected everyone in its path.

They rounded the corner and right there, in plain view was the hotel.

"I told you I knew where we were." Tomoyo said gleefully.

Sakura mumbled under her breath, "An hour ago!"

"I bet Kero could read the peculiar inscription on the tablet.   Talking about Kero, did you let him out of your carry-on?"

Sakura sweat-dropped.

They took off running towards the hotel.   Sakura tripped over her shoelace and fell on the sidewalk, taking some pedestrians with her.   She waved Tomoyo on and paused to tie her shoelace.   By the time she finished Tomoyo had already entered the hotel.    

The security guard for their posh, 5 star hotel took one glance at Sakura's ratty appearance and barred the entrance.   She caught her appearance in the glass and paled.   Her hair was messy, with dried blood, where she cut herself, knotting it at the temple.   Her gaze traveled to her ripped clothes, shards of glass were stuck in the material.   With the blood, glass, and cuts, she looked like she had been hit by a car, and this idiot wasn't going to allow her in to her hotel because of her appearance.   What would happen if she were really dying?

Sakura kicked him in the shins and pushed past him.   He chased her through the high-class lobby yelling, "Stop, security, stop!   Come back here you thief.   Catch that girl!"

Thief!   He called her a thief.   She ran up a couple of flights of stairs with him on her heels.   He was on her tail for two flights but then he started to get tired.   She figured his pudgy midsection was part of the reason for this, besides the fact that she was an excellent athlete.

She stopped at what she thought was her room.   Opening the door, she found two people in what can only be described as a very compromising situation.   Figuring this was none of her business and definitely not her room, she closed the door on the situation.   She then took out a pen and a post-it note and wrote _'Please lock your door next time.'_

After much searching she finally found her room, and an upset Kero.   He was someone she didn't want to deal with at the moment.

"Where were you Sakura?"

"I was chased up 13 flights of stairs by a security guard who thought I was a burglar.    I didn't realize I was on the wrong floor so I walked in on something I would rather not remember. *shudders*   Kero, do you think you could translate this tablet?"

"I'm still mad at you!   I will read it because then I can show you how intelligent I am.   I Kero, am a clearly superior being."

"Stuffed animal!"

"Your starting to sound like the Li kid.   He was a bad influence on you.   All right, I'll read it; it's the journey tablet and it says:

The beginning of your journey has just begun,

This quest will take more than one.

On the next step you will find,

Someone with magic of your kind.

At least I think that's what I said.   It's been a long time since I've read this language.   Don't you dare say that the Li kid could do better, he can't, and if he can it's because he has been studying all of his life."

"I wasn't going to say anything!   You were the one who mentioned it.   Now that I think of it I bet Syoaran-kun could read it."

Kero was about to respond when Tomoyo's mom came in to the hotel room.   Sakura quickly jammed the tablet under the couch; while Kero fell from the air, acting like a stuffed animal.   He missed the couch and landed on his head on the floor.

"Mom, how was your day?"

"Awful, I wouldn't have gone to work if I had known so many terrible things would happen.   First, some guy was threatening to commit suicide off the building across the street.   Then some crazy teenager fell through the skylight and broke a chandelier.   One woman had to be rushed to the hospital to get her ear sewn back on."

"What happened," Sakura croaked. 

"A piece of glass cut her ear in half, and they still haven't caught the perpetrators.   To top it off, the crew who was fixing the window dropped the glass 42 stories on to the street below.   Thank god no one was hurt.   Now security is saying a thief is running around the hotel."   She slumped on the couch; her heel dug right into Kero.   He let out a little squawk.

"I didn't know your stuffed animal could squeak. So, how was your day?"

"Great!   We went window-shopping; we got lost for a while but we found our way back."  Sakura said while backing herself into her room.

Tomoyo came in a while later and brought Kero and the tablet with her.   Sakura was sound asleep.

That night her dream showed her a garden with a beautiful seven-story, white pagoda.   In the gardens were strange statues of animals and men.   To top it off there were statues of characters from Chinese legends.

Sakura looked around in amazement.   Then one of the statues moved towards her.

The card mistress awoke from her dream and looked at the clock.   It was already 7 o'clock.   It hit her where she was supposed to go next; where the garden was from.

"Hong Kong." She whispered to the rising sun.   Her dreams and nightmares were about to come true.

*************************&****************************

**Disclaimer** Guess what! Today's my birthday.   Do you think all of you who read this could try and make this day great by reviewing this story?   Thank you.

If that writing is still at the top, despite my efforts to delete it, please ignore it. 


	3. Hong Kong; Thieves In The Night & Sex O...

Clow Tablets 3; Hong Kong mike anderson Normal mike anderson 4 293 2001-11-05T22:34:00Z 2001-11-09T01:19:00Z 6 2060 11744 me 97 23 14422 9.3821 

Clow Tablets 3; Hong Kong

Thieves In The Night & Sex Obsessed Animals 

"Are you sure this is the place we should be?"

"Yes, I showed you the picture of the Tiger Balm Gardens.   It's exactly the same place.   We even checked it out in one of my new travel books."

"Are you sure we're not here because of Li-kun?"

"He has nothing to do with this.   Hey!   Give me back my bag!"   A man had just grabbed her travel bag and was running through the crowd.

"Kero!"

Sakura started to run after the poor sap.   It was easier for her because the other guy was forging the passage.   She jumped over fallen people in her way.   She hurtled over suitcases lying on their sides.

She tackled her opponent to the ground.   She jumped up and hauled him with her.   She was just about to punch him when he thrust the bag at her, knocking her to the ground.

A young Chinese girl, about 19 years in age, put her hand down to help up the fallen girl.   She pushed her long black hair out of her eyes as she pulled.

Sakura looked into the eyes of the girl who helped her up.   Kero's head popped out of the travel bag.   He looked very angry at being so roughly treated.   Noticing the girl with black hair he ducked quickly back in the bag.

"You can come out now Kero."

Kero came out and noticed the girl was still there.

"It's Meilin, Kero."

Kero grumbled something we probably wouldn't want to hear as the two girls embraced.   Tomoyo came running up and noticed Meilin.

"It's Meilin!"  Tomoyo hugged her too as Daidouji Sonomi walked up to the girls.

"Did you get your bag back?   Good!   Oh Meilin, where did you come from?   I remember Tomoyo had you over for a couple of parties.   Why don't you come to lunch with us?"

(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)&(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)&(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)&(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)

In the restaurant of the hotel they were going to stay the night, Meilin was explaining why she was at the airport.

"I was at the airport to drop off Syoaran. He had to go to Japan because of some sort of suicide alarm.   Can you believe they picked his building to jump off of?   They never did find that guy."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, Tomoyo looked at Sakura and they burst out laughing.   Sonomi-chan chuckled a bit, not really getting it.   Meilin thought her friends had finally lost it.

The girls pulled Meilin aside and explained they were on a quest for the Clow tablets.   Not going into details they told her they had to get in to the Tiger Balm Gardens tonight.

Meilin, always up for an adventure, especially a Sakura&Tomoyo/Clow adventure, agreed to join in for the fun.  She would always do anything for a friend and she considered these girls her friends.

"Mom, do you mind if Meilin spends the night in the Hotel with us?   It would be nice to get to spend some time together again."

"Sure, you girls have a nice little slumber party, I'm going to bed early.   I'll have to wake up early tomorrow and that's not exactly my forte."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dressed all in black three figures crept through the lobby of their hotel.   With the bright lights on they were very conspicuous.   A group of people reeking of alcohol stumbled through the front door.

One man who was finishing off the last rendition of 'Opps I Did It Again" looked up at them and slurred, "Help we're being robbed."

Chaos ensued, drunken men and women scattered in every direction.   One man yelled, "Don't Shoot!" and threw up at their feet.   A group of people were hidden behind a tiny potted plant and more were trying to squeeze into the elevator.   Tomoyo gleefully taped the scene as she walked out the door.

They all made it outside without laughing and left in a vehicle Meilin had delivered to her from the Li clan's private collection.

Meilin drove them to a field half a kilometer from their destination.   They traveled through the fields in the general direction of the gardens.

"Sakura, did you just kick me?"

"No."

"Well something just hit the back of my leg."

"Oh, look it's a rabbit."

"No, that would be a rat."

Screaming, they took off running in to the meadow as swiftly as they could.    They arrived at the garden ahead of schedule.

"Do you think there are any g-g-ghosts in there?"

"I don't think so Sakura."

"Good, that light I saw must have been my imagination."

"Light?"

"Sakura, go ahead.   We'll be right behind you."

They started to walk one behind the other.   Sakura was a couple of steps ahead of Tomoyo and Meilin, for filming purposes.   Or so they said.

Suddenly Sakura fell, she quickly got back up.   Looking down at the object she tripped over she gasped.

"It's ok everyone.   It's just a gnome or something equally as ugly."   She picked it back up and put it on its perch.   They continued to walk toward the middle of the garden.

"I can sense the magic of the tablet from this area."   She bent down and picked up the tablet.   A branch cracked from the edge of a grove of trees.

A man came out of the woods.   Meilin and Tomoyo looked at each other and yelled, "Ghost!"   They ran off and left poor Sakura to fight her number one fear on her own.

The phantom came closer; she started to panic.   A little closer it creped, she started to hyperventilate.  The tablet shifted in her arms as he took yet another stride towards her.   Realizing she had to save the tablet, if not herself, she turned and fled.

  The poltergeist caught up with her and tackled he to the ground.   Sakura, still clutching the tablet, tried to scramble away.   The ghost picked her up.   Looking into his eyes, she brought her knee up to strike him and… stopped. 

"Li-kun?   Holy cow, I came this close to kneeing you."   She flung herself in his arms and gave him a big hug.   "It's good to see you again."

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"   He spotted Tomoyo and Meilin over her shoulder.   "What are all of you doing here?"

"We could ask the same of you, Syoaran.   What are you doing back so soon?   I just dropped you off at the airport this morning."

"It turns out that there was no guy on the roof.   Some girl said she spotted him.   Why anyone would play such a serious trick, I'll never know."   He let go of Sakura and started walking towards the parking lot.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Syoaran started to take a hissy fit on the way back to the car the girls' had left in the gully.

"You let my Mercedes in a ditch!?"

"If you think he's freaking out now, wait until he hears about suicide boy."   Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

"It's probably been turned into a rat's nest, or a shelter to all the homeless animals in the area.   It has probably turned into a love nest for some sex obsessed animals."

"He wishes."   Meilin whispered loud enough for them all to hear.

"Shut up Meilin."

"Don't worry girls, he's just cranky because he hasn't gotten any in a while.   Of course he's always been cranky; ever since he broke up with…"

"Shut up Meilin!"

"Of course he wasn't getting anything from her either."

"Stop it Meilin, I'm warning you."

"Of course there was that time we caught you christening the back seat of this car."

"MEILIN!"  He reached over and clamped a hand over her mouth.   Right at that moment the car from the opposite lane swerved right in front of them.   Li-kun's quick reflexes saved their lives.

The car got totaled anyway.   Syoaran may have managed to avoid hitting a car, only to swerve right into a telephone pole.

They all scrambled out of the car and Meilin burst in to tears.   "It's all my fault.   If I hadn't been teasing Syoaran we would never have got in this mess."

Sakura walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.   "It wasn't you fault; that incident would have happened in any case.   I think it's nice that you feel comfortable enough to tease your cousin."

Li's grumbling voice echoed through the dark.   "Is that where you parked my car?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

That night Sakura dreamed she was in a forest.   She was getting closer to the tablet; it's magic seemed to be beckoning her.

A squirrel scattered its way across her path.   She was so intent on watching it, she wasn't watching where she was going.   A hand grabbed her arm just before she walked in to a fallen tree

She looked over to see Li-kun with a finger to his mouth, signaling silence.   Looking back she saw Tomoyo, Meilin and Eriol.

She awoke from her dream.   As usual it had taken the whole night for her to see part of the future.

Syoaran was watching her from a chair.

"So, where to next?"

"I don't know.   We were in a forest.   You were there and so were… England."

"Why England?"

"Eriol was there."

Tomoyo sat up in her bed.   She looked at Syoaran and Sakura and muttered something about her imagination.   She then fell back to sleep.

"Do you think she likes him?"

"She woke up with the mention of his name, I'd say it's a good bet."

Sakura started to grin.   Her grin turned into a full-fledged smile.   She then started to laugh evilly.

Syoaran smirked a bit with her then asked what she was cackling about.

"Well Tomoyo is always teasing me about my love life.   It's operation payback, do you want to help?"

His thoughts revolved around the words 'love-life' but he just sat there with the usual stoic expression displayed on his face.

"What are you planning?"

"I have no clue."

Meilin awoke and groggily looked at the alarm clock.   Rubbing sleep out of her eyes she squinted at Sakura.

"Why are you up so early?   It's not like you at all!"   Her eyes started to come in to focus and she noticed what she had previously thought was a chair actually had her cousin in it.    "That would be why."

"Come on Meilin, it's not that early; it's already 6:30.   We have a big day.   You wake Tomoyo up and I'll try to wake up her mother."

Sakura crept next door and tried to wake Sonomi.   She shook her a couple of times with no response.   Desperately she took a pulse.   How very relieved she was when she found one.

Noticing a bottle of pills on the nightstand, she picked them up.   Sleeping pills, it was no wonder her mom's best friend was sleeping like the dead.

She went over to Sonomi's bathroom and took a shower; hey it was free and it looked like it might be that way for a while.   After her shower she went back in to her room.   She noticed Meilin and Tomoyo were back to sleep.   Li-kun was sitting in the chair looking blankly at a picture of the Eiffel tower.   She stubbed her toe on something right next to the door.    Looking down she saw the 2nd tablet.   She picked it up and met Syoaran's eyes from across the room.

Never breaking eye contact she brought the tablet over to him.   She was lucky he wasn't trying to steal her belongings again or she may have handed it over peacefully.   Indicating to a snoring Kero across the room she handed to him.

"Do you think you can read this?"

He looked down and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "It's the friendship tablet.

Friends are more precious than money or gold.

For these facts you needn't be told.

The Queen of friendship you should be,

Even if you just have a memory.

I guess you're right about England.   It mentioned the Queen and a friend you remember."

"The last one mentioned you, so I guess they are pretty accurate."

"It mentioned me?"

"Yes and this one mentioned Eriol."

Tomoyo sat bolt up in bed. She looked at Sakura and Syoaran.    Muttering something about her head playing tricks on her she laid back down.   Sakura ran over and shook her friend.

"Come on, it's time to wake up."

"Stuff it, sunshine!"

~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  

They were finally all up and out the door by 9.   They had explained that Syoaran had stopped by early to pick up Meilin but had decided to stay with his old friends instead of leaving.

Sakura had already took Sonomi aside and asked if they could go to England next.   Sonomi readily agreed and commented on how Sakura's sense of adventure was just as good as her mother's.

Syoaran and Meilin decided to give them a tour of Hong Kong.   Down at the port Sakura stopped to tie her shoe.   The rest of the gang turned the corner, leaving Sakura alone.

A big burly man came up and stuck a gun in her side.

He snarled at her and recited something out of a bad movie.   "Gimme all of your money, woman!"

"I don't have any on me."   Sakura started to look for a break in his defenses instead of freaking out.

"Sure you do!   You've been with the Li's and everyone knows how loaded they are."   He looked at her intently for a moment and smirked.   "I don't care if your lying, I think I just found my prize."

As his hand started to grope her she brought her elbow up and hit the gun.   It jerked and went off.

Syoaran had just finished asking where Sakura had disappeared to when the gun went off.   The area was now eerily quiet as they run to the spot the sound came from.   They rounded a corner and came face to face with Sakura and her attacker.

Sakura had just slammed him into a wall and had the gun pressed against his temple.

"That cinches it, I'm coming with you to England!"   Syoaran stormed, looking at the delicate cherry blossom with a gun held expertly in her hand.

Sonomi who until that moment was sitting on the ground hyperventilating piped up that she thought it was a great idea to have a man with them.

"I'll go too!"   Meilin stated with a stubborn tilt of her head.   She wasn't about to be left out.

Tomoyo sauntered up to Li-kun and looked him over.

"He's such a handsome and strong guy too."   She waited for him to blush.   She was disappointed when he didn't even blink.

Hey everyone!  Or konnichiwa minna-sama!   I've finally finished chapter 3.   I've also updated chapter 5 of my other story; This Is Not My Day, it's about Heero having a bad and amusing day.   I also have another CCS story called Shadow Man, The Dawn.    If you liked this why don't you read it?   I may as well promote my other GW story too; it's called Must I Kill You? and it has to be my best.

Please Read and Review


	4. England; Sharp eyes & Pungent Smells

Clow Tablets 4; England

Sharp eyes & Pungent Smells 

            On the plane Sonomi, Tomoyo and Sakura were sitting across the aisle from Meilin and Li-kun.   In between the cousins was pungent, decrepit, old man.   Li started to grumble about how he should of let Meilin have the window seat, he couldn't get any fresh air or see the angel in the heavens very well. 

Tomoyo was telling Sakura about how she tested Syoaran-kun and sadly reported he didn't blush anymore.   Realizing she was on a plane and still didn't know where they were headed she asked her friends.

Sakura replied by coughing out England.   To the confused camera girl it sounded something like Kinkland, she hoped that wasn't a real place and Sakura wasn't getting sick.

"Would you please say it without coughing?    I have no clue where Kinkland is."

Sakura and Meilin burst out laughing.   Syoaran was getting tired of this routine, which had been going on all day.   He finally turned to Tomoyo and yelled, "England!"

Stars appeared in her eyes as she sighed and looked out her window, no doubt picturing the clouds as something they weren't.   There was a dreamy smile on her face.    After a couple more dreamy sighs past her lips, Li-kun gave an exasperated sigh of his own.   Maybe the Kinkland joke would have been better.

Sakura and Meilin started to giggle.   The rest of the ride was uneventful; Tomoyo dreamed of England, (or something connected to that word) Syoaran and Sakura kept trying to get a glimpse of each other, Sonomi slept, and Meilin amused herself by watching her cousin and the card mistress gaze at one another other.

\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %

They arrived at Piccadilly Circus (or so it was called in Sakura's guide book) that afternoon.   Syoaran started to grumble about how he hated the name, were all English things deceiving?   He thought coming here was bad when he believed it was a real circus, now that he realized it was one of London's most fashionable shopping areas he wished he had stayed home.

Sakura could take care of herself, right?   She did press that gun against the thug's head on her own.   She was one of the world's most powerful magic users; she wasn't in danger at all.    Ya right, Sakura seemed to attract danger like a fleece top attracts lint.

Tomoyo suddenly gasped and took off running down the street.   Sakura and Syoaran looked at each other and ran after the fleeing camerawoman.   A couple of blocks down the crowded street she flung herself into a stranger's arms.   By the time Sakura and Li-kun caught up with her, she was kissing him.

Syoaran looked at the happy couple and back up to the shop Meilin and Sonomi were in.   It was a little dot in the distance.   How the heck had she spotted him?

A girl standing next to Eriol pealed Tomoyo off of him.   She aimed a punch at Tomoyo's nose.    Sakura stepped in and blocked her flying fist, while kicking the legs out from under her.

Sakura turned around and hugged Eriol.   "Girlfriend?" she whispered.

"Unfortunately."  He looked at Tomoyo, "But not anymore!"

The magical warrior and the reincarnated wizard shook hands in an apprehensive manner.   The four of them started back from whence they begun. 

Eriol looked up the street to see Meilin waving at them.

"You spotted me from way up there?"   He asked while looking deep in to her eyes.

They reached Meilin and Sonomi, who weren't all that surprised they had found Eriol.   Sonomi said she had some business to take care of.   She suggested they go sightseeing.

Sakura grabbed the Li cousins and said she needed to get something from the hotel.   They all agreed to meet later.

She yanked them into a public bathroom and made them change into clothing she just happened to have in her bag.   Making sure they didn't take more than a minute she then shooed them out half dressed.

They were just in time to see Tomoyo and her prince climb in to a cab.   Running up she quickly hauled an old lady out of another cab and set her gently on the sidewalk, jumping in she instructed the cab to follow the one ahead of them.

The Li's were looking at her as if she had lost it.

Sakura pulled a video camera out of her purse and rearranged her hair.   Meilin put her hair into a ponytail, catching on to the plot.

The Li clan leader looked at them and sighed.

"Let me guess, this is your payback."   He took the comb from Sakura and parted his hair to the side.   The girls giggled over the 'englishfied' Li-kun.

The cab came to a stop in front of The Tower Of London.   (Sakura's guidebook explained this as a place to keep the palace jewels.)  Sakura and Meilin ran out, carefully following Eriol and Tomoyo while running the camera.

Li paid the cab driver and followed the girls.   At the end of the tour Eriol and Tomoyo turned around and took one last look at the displays.   The girls dove behind a nearby display while Syoaran engaged a woman in conversation.

*Still Filming*

They all headed to a nearby park.   Sakura and Meilin ran out on Li-kun in the cab again.   After walking around for half an hour he decided to give up.   Taking a shortcut through the park he thought he heard someone call his name.

Stopping, he looked around,  "Li!" the whisper was more urgent this time.   He blinked and looked around.   Sakura crawled out from behind some bushes and grabbed his jean leg.   Getting his attention, and almost receiving a reaction kick, she indicated for him to follow her.   They crawled through the shrubbery, and back to Meilin. 

Looking in the direction of the running camera he saw the estranged couple snuggling under a tree.   Eriol's hand was running up and down her ribcage.   He bent down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"They've been at this for 30 minutes."

Eriol bent over a whispered something in her ear.   They slowly got up and headed back to the Piccadilly Square.

Following at a safe distance the threesome decided it was time to make themselves known.

Sakura yelled out to them and ran up.   She yanked her hair out of a bun.   Meilin walked up minus her ponytail.   Li, not use to dressing up, walked up to the group.

Tomoyo looked at him before giggling.   Eriol took in his appearance.

"Li, I think you've been spending to much time with the English."   Li reached up to his neatly parted hair and mussed it up.    He scowled at them all, daring them to say something else to him.

After they left Eriol, who promised to pick them up later after he scouted the nearby forest for magic, they all assembled in Sakura's room.   They ordered a nice big, expensive supper from room service and rested for a while.   Soon Tomoyo started to cry.   Sakura went over and tried to comfort the distressed photographer.

"What's wrong?   I thought you were blissfully happy here in London.   You have Eriol by your side and you had the whole afternoon with him."

"She's in withdrawal.   She was on an Eriol high for hours." Syoaran muttered.

 "I am happy.   *sniff*   It was such a magical day.   It's just that when we leave England I may never see him again."   She started to cry helplessly on Sakura's shoulder.

"That's one spell she's been cast under."  Mr. Sensitivity mumbled to Meilin.  In return she jabbed him with her elbow and told him to stop being a jackass.

Sakura glared at Syoaran and handed Tomoyo to him.   He tried to comfort her but somehow he made her cry more.   Next time he would remember not to swear about Eriol in front of her.   Sakura brought back her purse. 

"Tomoyo, see this tape?   It's a video of your day together that the three of us made.   Why don't you watch it after we leave England."   Best friends could always calm the other down.

She wiped her nose on Li-kun's shirt and then went into the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

Syoaran looked down at his tear and snot stained shirt, quickly took it off, and tossed it in the trash.   Donning the shirt he had been wearing previously that day he sat down and snuck a peek at his favorite object of affection.

Sakura gaped at his lean, well-sculptured chest.    In seven years he sure had _grown_.   She started to drool a bit until Meilin snapped her out of it.

"Are you going to stare at him all night?"

Sakura closed her mouth and tried desperately not to blush.   "Syoaran-kun, that shirt was expensive.   Are you just going to throw it out like trash?"   The warrior grumbled something about not blaming a guy for trying as he fetched the hideous shirt out of the garbage.

"Nice save, I think he fell for it."   Meilin whispered.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %

Eriol picked them up at 12 o'clock stating that he had found a forest that radiated in magic.   It took them an hour to reach it and the girls were snoozing by the time the car came to a halt.

They crept through the underbrush.   Tomoyo remarked about how this must be how Blair Witch started.

"You know the stars were normal people just like us."

"Stop it Tomoyo."   Sakura said.

"It doesn't matter, we're not exactly normal."    Syoaran pointed out looking straight at Eriol.

"One of them had a camera, like me.   They encountered horror beyond their wildest dreams."

"Stop it Tomoyo!"   Meilin joined in with Sakura.

"One by one they disappeared."

"I know someone who will disappear!"  Li retorted.

Tomoyo looked around, her eyes rested on where Eriol had been, seconds before.   "Where did Eriol go?   Where is he?"

She shrieked as arms snaked around her waist.

"Miss me already?"  He whispered in her ear.

Sakura and Meilin sighed in envy while Mr. Sensitivity snorted in disgust.   They continued going towards the magic.   It seemed to be drawing Sakura into its aura.

A squirrel skittered across her path.   She watched it weave its way through the trees.   Taking another step she tripped over a fallen tree.

Jumping up she punched Syoaran in the stomach.   "You were suppose to stop me from falling.   You did in my dream."

"Well i thought you would avoid the tree since you already knew it was there."

Sighing she said, "Well at least we know we're in the right place."

Coming to a clearing they spotted the tablet in the middle.   Around it was a meadow of wild flowers.   The tablet seemed to be bathed in golden light.

Tentatively stepping over the flowers, Sakura made her way to the center.   She picked up the tablet and looked up.   She paused in shock then ran right through the flowers she had taken such great pains not to step on.

She whizzed past her friends, yelling _skunk_!    They took off with the skunk lumbering lazily behind them.   In their haste they ran in the wrong direction.   Creeping back they gave the skunk wide berth.   It seemed to still be on their tail, waddling slowly behind them.

Meilin tripped over a log and crashed into Syoaran, who lost his balance and knocked over Sakura.   Sakura fell in to a rotten tree.   It held her weight for a second; Syoaran leaned over and gave her his hand to help her up.   Seconds later the tree fell a few feet beside the skunk. 

\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %

"Are you sure this is enough tomato juice?"

"I bought out the whole convenience store.   The guy at the cash laughed so hard he gave them to me for half price.    He said it's been a long time since he had this much entertainment on a Wednesday."

"Where are we going to get cleaned off?   We can't go to the hotel because Sonomi may see us."

"We'll go to my house."   A couple minutes later they pulled up Eriol's long driveway.   His manor was completely in shadows.   He kicked them out of his car then ran into the dark night.

Dragging a large blob of plastic through the trees, he set it up in his vast backyard.   It took the distinct shape of a child's wading pool as he started to fill it with tomato juice.   Li-kun walked over to help.

"No, Man!   Stay Back!   I had to drive in a car with you!    The close proximity is killing me."   Syoaran scowled and walked away.

Tomoyo stayed in the background, laughing her head off.   She was still filming.   Luckily Eriol and her were father away from the skunk and didn't get sprayed.   Eriol had bought her a new tape in the convenience store so she wouldn't have to tape over the previous one.

"Where did you get the wading pool?   I didn't know you had any brothers or sister."    Syoaran muttered that it was probably his secret kid's.

It belongs to the neighbors; I borrowed it out of their shed.   I think I'll dump the juice all over their lawn to get back at them for the water balloons they hurled at me last year.   That will teach those little spoiled brats to mess with me."   He started to laugh diabolically.   They all looked at him as if to say 'so this is where the real Eriol went.'

"Oh sorry. I guess your smell is getting to me.   I've said it for years and I'll say it again; you guys stink."

He put the last of the tomato juice into the kiddie pool and pushed Syoaran in.    He then went into his house and grabbed some clean clothes for the trio.   One by one they took a bath and changed.   They arrived back at the hotel in time to sleep for two hours.

Sakura had another vision that night/morning.  She was in a graveyard, looking at a tombstone wrote in French.   The dream didn't go into detail because she was only asleep for two hours.

Li gently shook her awake.   He showed her the tablet and said it was the Focus.

"Focus on the task ahead

It's hard walking among the dead

Vie tout la monde, who is alive

For this quest you must strive

Any clue what it means?"

"If I could _focus _this early in the morning I would say it means France."   She rubbed her eyes and grumbled about getting no sleep.

"Sakura," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.   "You know this is the only time we are able to talk without interruption.   I know you need your sleep."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.   Despite himself he found he was smiling.   Sakura beamed back at him.

"No Syoaran-kun, it's ok, I don't mind waking up at 6:30 in the morning to speak to you.  What are you doing up at this time anyway?"

He shrugged.   He couldn't very well tell her he was watching her sleep for two hours.

\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %\/\/\/ %

I'm done this chapter… did anyone notice that this kinda looks like syoa-kun, \/\/\/  not that any of you care.  Watch for chapter 3, and my new story, which should be coming out soon.

It anyone likes Gundam Wing I have some fanfics of them too.   A new one with them should be coming out soon too. 

Please read and review, the reading of course is more important, but the reviews are welcome.

All disclaimers apply. 


End file.
